Una vida a Tu Lado
by Delta Elena
Summary: La unica vida que ambos han tenido juntos, la unica en la cual pudieron demostrar y pelear por aquel sentimiento, la unica vida a su lado


**Antes de cualquier cosa es necesario aclarar varios puntos**

**1.- Kishimoto como siempre es dueño y señor absoluto de los derechos de Naruto solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**2.- La siguiente historia pertenece a un universo alterno de Zorro Eterno (una de mis historias) no es necesario haberla leído se explicara brevemente.**

**3.- Esta historia fue escrita bajo amenazas muy feroces de tortura y crueldad extrema, es por ello que se ha escrito bajo los términos que esta Derama estableció….y la cual también cumplió con la promesa de un Gaara desnudo…eso es muy aparte.**

**Así que Derama espero que te guste por que de lo contrario no hay mas que pueda hacer…**

**Una vida a Tu Lado**

Naruto Uzumaki murió durante la cuarta Guerra Ninja, y como fue de esperarse sus amigos lloraron amargamente su perdida, había cumplido aquella promesa tan pesada que cargo tantos años, el de traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea de Konoha.

Después de haber sido traicionado por Madara y tras el sacrificio de Hinata Hyuga el joven Uchiha pudo ver con unos ojos diferentes y otra perspectiva.

No importo que el rubio ahora fuera Hogake y que su muerte haya traído tantos cambios que nadie hubiera imaginado los cuales comenzaron a mover poco a poco a un nuevo ciclo.

La promesa de amor de Hinata trajo consigo también una maldición al seguirle por cada reencarnación que el chico tuviera, desde los últimos momentos de la gran era Ninja hasta la nueva era del modernismo actual.

Pero no solo aquello los había atado a esas dos personas, muchas otras quedaron ligadas de una forma u otra a ese par de jóvenes atormentados eternamente.

Muchas personas que murieron en ese ciclo también habían dejado parte de estos deseos inconclusos y algunos que perseguían sin descanso.

Pero se hablara de dos específicamente, aquellos que sin creerlo estaban predestinados a volverse a encontrar en esta nueva vida para ellos.

Muchos nombres se repetían con el pasar del tiempo algunos heredados otros simplemente adoptados por las circunstancias.

En principios de la era moderna donde las disputas comenzaron a ser resueltas a través de la política y tratados de paz, en donde se sustituyeron los transportes por vehículos modernos y las ciudades comenzaron a ser mas y mas bulliciosas debido a la gran cantidad de gente que llegaba para habitarlas.

Deidara era una joven de no mas de veinte años que después de perder a su familia decidió mudarse a esta nueva ciudad y comenzar de cero, cambiar su vida por algo mucho mejor, jamás hubiera imaginado cuanto podría haberlo hecho.

Siempre fue de temperamento fuerte, tenia un gusto raro por el arte moderno que muy pocos podían comprender, era considerada muchas veces como marimacha por terminar muchas veces alguna discusión a golpes.

Si toda ella era una explosión andante, una fiera indomable que encantaba de ir con el cabello amarrado en una coleta dejando ver sus bellos ojos azules y aquella blanca piel.

Había encontrado dos camaradas en el arte, cada uno con su propio estilo muy diferente al de ella pero de cierta manera se daban entender entre ellos.

El elegante pelirrojo Sasori quien gustaba de la escultura acompañada siempre de figuras de marioneta, por alguna razón el decía sentirse obsesionado con aquello y era su marca personal.

El otro de piel pálida y cabello negro, su mirada fría y sonrisa falsa pintaba como nadie, era increíble que alguien con sus características pudiera recrear tan fiel las expresiones humanas, tenia un trauma por los zorros y los árboles de cerezos la mayoría de sus pinturas era así su propio estilo.

Gustaban de ir de exposición en exposición demostrando que tan buenos eran, y fue precisamente en una de estas en que le conoció, aquel chico que desde que le vio sintió que le conocía, aquello que le atraía sin poder explicar el porque.

Un joven de veinticinco años que miraba aquella exposición como si se tratara de algo tan común para el, no había dicha ni tristeza, tan solo un alma vacía que estaba en aquel lugar como un simple espectador sin voz ni voto.

Las críticas que daba eran muy ensayadas y eso le molesto mucho, se sintió totalmente ofendida y como siempre exploto sin importarle las consecuencias.

-Alguien que se expresa así del arte solo es un muñeco sin vida – abofeteándolo fuertemente para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

El joven alzo sus negros ojos mirando aquellos feroces ojos azules que le miraban desgarrando su alma, sin decir nada se marcho de aquel lugar.

Los murmullos no dejaban de escucharse por toda la sala y es que aquel joven era el único heredero de la familia Uchiha, aquel famoso apellido que era tan antiguo como lo eran los rumores de que alguna vez existieron guerreros que podían abrir la tierra de un solo golpe.

Pero a Deidara no le importaba ese apellido aun cuando sus compañeros le mencionaron que su familia era uno de los beneficiarios más poderosos que tenían.

Esta mucho mas molesta por que el chico ni siquiera se digno a contestarle o reprocharle algo, así que salio tras de el dispuesta a hacerle hablar aun si era preciso hacerlo a golpes.

-Oye…te estoy hablando…que no me escuchas – jalándolo hacia ella y acorralándolo hacia la pared, el seguía en esa actitud sin inmutarse ni un poco.

-Que quieres – dijo sin la menor muestra de interés por aquello

-Por que no tienes el valor de decir las cosas en lugar de lo que la gente quiere

El la miro arqueando un poco la ceja, jamás le habían pedido algo así y esa chica además de haberlo abofeteado le recriminaba su comportamiento.

-No te convendría que te dijeran tan solo cosas bonitas por tu "arte "en lugar de la verdad

Ella frunció el seño sumamente molesta, el cual crecía a grandes escalas el chico se preparaba para otro golpe, pero nunca espero que ella le soltara un rodilazo en el estomago haciéndole doblar las rodillas.

-Deja de burlarte del arte, me subestimas si no puedo sobrevivir a las críticas entonces como puedo llamarme artista.

El la miro entonces por completo que clase de mujer era aquella frente a el, y por un momento sintió que aquella furia y amor por el arte junto con la explosión de sentimientos ya los había sentido antes, pero donde y como.

Se levanto mirándola fijamente aun cuando el era mucho mas alto y su porte imponía a muchas personas parecía que aquella mujer era todo lo contrario.

-Sabes quien soy

-Un Uchiha y que con eso

-Podrías perder lo que has ganado al retarme así

-Me amenazas no importa no tengo nada que perder, tengo mi arte y con ella puedo empezar de nuevo

La miro mas fijamente que clase de mujer era ella se lo volvía a repetir, no temía a quedar sin nada, no temía a su apellido, no temía a las críticas.

-A que le temes mujer

-Y eso te importa solo has dicho lo que quiere la gente oír, es que acaso los Uchiha tienen que decir todo como si se los hubieran escrito

-Así es

-Es broma

-No, no lo es, debemos cuidar nuestras palabras y el apellido

-Al diablo con el apellido yo solo soy Deidara perdí todo con mi familia y lo único que no puedo perder es a mi misma y por ello es que defenderé mi arte contra quien sea.

La miro aun mas entretenido sin darse cuenta de que desde que le había arrojado a la pared ya había sido despojado de su fría mascara y ahora reía a mas no poder dejando a la chica estupefacta ya que no sabia como tomar eso si se estaba burlando o el había enloquecido.

Cayó de espaldas a la pared bajando hasta quedar sentado agarrándose la cabeza y continuando riendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Oye tu…de que te ríes – apuntando con el dedo a su cachete esperando por la respuesta del chico.

-No lo se

-Como que no lo sabes

-Si solo me dieron ganas de reír y así lo hice – mientras se secaba las lágrimas que salían por tanto reír

Ella se había acomodado a su altura recargándose sobre sus manos mirándole sin comprenderle y el le miraba aun riendo.

-Sabes eres rara

-Y que con eso

-Nada…así que te llamas Deidara, es poco usual para una chica

-Y…algún problema

-Ninguno…yo soy Itachi

-Itachi así no mas, no quieres el sufijo del gran apellido Uchiha

-No…tu solo llámame Itachi

-Mmm…

-Sabes tu arte es como tu…bastante inusual

-Que quieres decir con eso

-Que no querías la verdad

-Si pero que quieres decir con ello – sumamente molesta al no entender claramente al chico.

Así fue como dio comienzo aquella amistad que muy pronto se convirtió en amor, una extraña pareja que parecía conocerse de tiempo atrás y que a la vez parecía descubrirse en esos instantes que permanecían juntos.

La familia Uchiha no podía permitir que su único heredero anduviera de romance con una simple artista de arte abstracto como se le veía, y por ello implementaron muchas formas de separarlos empezando con sacarla fuera de las exposiciones y otros eventos cerrándoles las puertas en todo sitio.

Ella mantuvo siempre su palabra de no dejarse derrotar por aquello, su arte la llevaba donde tuviera un espacio y eso incluía la calle si era preciso.

Ella siempre contó con el apoyo de sus amigos Sasori y Sai, quienes jamás cuestionaron acerca de su relación con el joven heredero, pero lo que a la pareja le esperaba seria un duro golpe para todos.

La Familia Uchiha hizo un último intento por separarlos marcando un evento que seria el detonante para que ambos tomaran una decisión drástica.

Aquel día saldrían todos a festejar que Deidara había tenido una oferta para presentar sus trabajos en otra ciudad, y aunque aun lo estaba debatiendo por que no quería dejar al pelinegro, era motivo para celebrar.

Fue solo un segundo cuando todo aquello sucedió varios sujetos entraron en aquel lugar con intenciones de asesinar a la chica, el tiempo se detuvo y como si de una película se tratara una leve imagen de un chico rubio peleando con aquel chico de cabellera negra pero con unas remarcadas marcas sobre el rostro de sus ojos para abajo, fue leve pero suficiente como para darse cuenta de la coincidencia de aquel encuentro.

Sintió que algo calido le cubría y pensó que estaba muerta pero era el cuerpo de Sai que le había protegido.

-Creo…que estoy destinado a morir siempre por alguna amiga – decía con una de esas sonrisas tan raras que tenia antes de morir.

Aquello les hizo huir a la ciudad donde ambos empezaron de cero una nueva historia.

Fueron varios años pero Sasori siempre tenía noticias de ambos, el seguía haciendo sus esculturas la ultima con la forma de Sai ese era su legado.

La última carta enviada le dio algo de risa, pero al menos parecía que esos dos por fin tendrían paz.

En una lejana ciudad, precisamente en un parque muchas familias disfrutaban de aquel fin de semana, una pareja en especial cargaba a un recién nacido mientras veían a un grupo de chicos alrededor de alguien.

Una chica rubia de coletas de unos quince años con un traje de porrista gritaba emocionada espantando al resto de los chicos que la veían con temor, la otra chica de cabello oscuro y ojos de plata vistiendo una capa negra y su pecho cubierto solo por vendas.

Reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Así que no se rinde el zorro…bueno supongo que en alguna vida al final podrán estar juntos –

-Que dices Deidara

-Nada solo pensaba en voz alta

-Ya le dijiste a Sasori del bautizo

-Si…no es cierto pequeño Sai – mirando al pequeño que se encogía dando un gran bostezo.

Al menos viviría explosivamente su vida con aquel ser a su lado, tal vez no tuvieran otra oportunidad pero quería vivir al menos una vida al lado de el con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

**Si aquí esta lo que logre espero que a mi amenazante Derama le haya gustado así como a todos ustedes que se detuvieron a leer la historia.**

**Merezco un comentario…**


End file.
